


Mad Christmas

by ForeverSecrets



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Madhouse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: For the 12 Days of Madhouse, I don't usually do these but I thought why not?





	1. Cheer

December was always a stressful time of year, Christmas gifts for all, husbands birthday, and my annual Safe Place New Year's Party. The kids wanted every toy, item, outfit, etc. they saw on T.V. forcing me to decide what they wanted most, or what thought was a better-more affordable-option. Ryan was impossible to shop for, anytime he wanted something I could buy him the lovely community would send it to him before I got a chance to gift it. Money was always tight with all the expenses and finding time away from the kids to shop was almost impossible.

Despite how stressful December was, one thing always brought joy to the household-choosing and decorating a tree. We'd go pick up a tree in the morning, grab breakfast to enjoy while we worked enthusiastically, and finish up around lunchtime.

"I wanted a snow tree!” the youngest cheered from her car seat.

"It's a flocked tree.” I smiled back at the three kids all strapped into their carseats.

"It's my year to choose!” one of the twins shouted.

"That's not how it works.” the other twin replied.

From their they children started shouting over each other, explaining everything they wanted in a tree. I tried to focus on the road when my son decided to start kicking the back of my seat.

"Stop,” Ryan's voice was soft but the instructions were followed immediately. “If you don't behave mommy and I will chose a fake tree.”

All three of the kids gasped in horror, like a fake tree was the worst thing that could happen but when you are no older than seven maybe it was. I couldn't help but laugh at my children. Ryan shared my smile as the children pretended to zip their lips and throw away the key.

"We're here!” my son clapped his hands excitedly while his sisters looked at the trees in awe. I parked the car and helped the twins at while Ryan helped our youngest daughter.

"Alright, what's he number one rule?” I asked.

"Always be with mommy or daddy!” they said in sync.

"How should we divide up this year?” I asked Ryan. He pondered for a moment but was unable to answer when the girls grabbed either of his hands.

“We want to go with daddy.” my eldest daughter informed me matter of factly.

"Suit yourself,” I said playfully. "But mommy has the better odds of buying a flocked tree.”

The girls looked up to Ryan who nodded. Both girls ran at me and dragged me away, Ryan gave me a thumbs up pitting me. I had two hyperactive little girls while he had one relatively calm boy, but in retrospect, I had this coming. The girls were complete daddies girls and always preferred him over me which left our son to become a mama's boy. The girls and I fawned over the white coated trees, scheming over how to convince the boys to agree to the beautiful tree we found. I couldn’t reach the top of the tree but Ryan would be able to so the height was perfect, the branches were firm, and the needles hid many holes in the tree.

“I will convince your brother but you two need to convince daddy.” I said softly as i came down to be eye level with the four and seven year old. 

“How do we do that?” the four year old asked.

“You smile sweetly, twist at the hips, and say daddy please. Can you do that?”

“What trouble are you getting up to?” I heard Ryan before my son launched himself into my arms. 

“Nothing.” my seven year old daughter was quick to cover up .

“Why don’t I believe you?” Ryan eyed each of us suspiciously. 

“Mommy, daddy and me found a pretty tree.”

“Daddy and I.” Ryan corrected. 

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie but I think your sisters and I found the one we are going to take home.” I picked my son up and motioned for the girls to start smooth talking their father. 

I watched the girls put on the charm way better than I had instructed, I watched as the four year old took her father's hand and pressed it to her cheek and whispered a plea to her father. The seven year old pepper him with compliments and promises of cuddles and back scratches. Ryan looked at me and communicated nonverbally with me, letting me know he didn’t appreciate the sabotage.

“Alright let’s see the tree you and mommy found then we will look at the one we found.”

The girls grabbed their brothers hands and began to lead us towards the tree we found, Ryan and i lagged a few paces behind so we can talk.

“Flocked trees are such a pain in the ass.” he groaned.

“But it’s so pretty.” 

“Yeah, you going to take care of?”

I paused, “I’ll let the girls down easy.” He chuckled and bumped my shoulder, affectionately. We looked at both trees and I had to let the girls down by bribing by letting them choose where we went to pick up breakfast.

As Ryan and I screwed the tree into the stand the children watched giggling and cheering happily. Once we were sure the tree was secured in the stand we pulled out the decorations, we placed the year-person specific ornaments letting the children do everything apart from the lights. Ryan placed the topper and there was silence we admired the tree completely finished. When i tried around the kids all looked exhausted. 

“I think it’s nap time.” I whispered to Ryan.

“What happened to all that holiday cheer?” he teased.

“Your spawn are barely standing.” he looked over to the kids in various positions of exhaustion. 

“We can put them down for a nap and get the cookies made.” he said. He kissed my forehead and went scoped our son up motioning the girls to follow him upstairs. I followed behind a tired smile on my own lips. Maybe I’d put myself down for a nap as well.


	2. Bubble

Bubble

“Ryan we need to go, we are running out of time.” I motioned for him to follow out of the office.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Jeremy asked from his chair.

“We are doing our Christmas shopping for the kids today but we have to relieve the babysitter-”

“-In an hour and a half.” I interrupted. 

“Is it really going to take that long?” Gavin asked in disbelief. 

“No, her concept of time is vastly overdramatic.” Ryan rolled his eyes but grabbed his keys and wallet. 

“I’m not doing this again,” I took the keys from his hands and led the way to the car. He followed me, getting into the passenger side while I started up the car. “Do you have their lists?”

“I thought you had them.” 

I whipped my head to glare at him. “Are you serious right now? You had one job!” I groaned and slammed my head down on the steering wheel. 

“I think we can find them a gift without the dumb list.” Ryan tried to reassure but he just didn’t understand.

“I just …” I paused, angry tears forming in my eyes. “I want them to have everything they want.”

“Why? Spoiling our children will just make them brats.” I met Ryan’s eyes and tried to make him understand without saying why I felt the way I did. He couldn't comprehend, he didn’t grow up the same way I had.

“I want to give them everything I never had,” I whispered.

“I hate to burst your bubble but that is physically impossible, there is way too much shit you never had.” he chuckled trying to ease the tension in my shoulder blades.

“But-”

“Our kids are happy and healthy, they have everything they need and more than enough junk to entertain them. We don’t need to spend thousands of dollars buying them every single thing they want.”

“I …”

“We don’t need the list.” Ryan pressed. 

“We don’t need the list,” I repeated with my eyes closed. “What are we going to get them?”

“Whatever we find at the store.”

“Okay,” I took a deep breath and pulled out of the parking spot. 

Ryan surprised me by finding suitable gifts for the kids rather easily. We only spent twenty minutes at the store max, when we got home the kids were already asleep. I paid the sitter while Ryan double checked the kids were asleep and their doors shut. I pulled out the wrapping paper and headed into Ryan’s office so we could start wrapping the gifts and get them hidden. When Ryan entered the room he had a can of Diet Coke and a can of Dr. Pepper.

“I don’t think they are waking up anytime soon.”

“Perfect.” I took the can of Dr. Pepper and laid out the first gift. Ryan grabbed his own role of wrapping paper and set to work on one of the gifts. We were four gifts in when Ryan broke the silence.

“When do we break the news to them?” I grabbed a wad of trash and threw it at his face. “What? Its a legitimate question!” he laughed.

“They are toddlers! We don’t even need to think about that!”

“Your right, I’ve burst enough bubbles today.” he laughed harder.

“Fuck you!”


	3. Friends

“I’m not going!” I huffed through the closed bathroom door. Ryan was on the other side of the door trying to coax me out, we had our work Christmas party today and I didn’t want to go.

“Come on, remember the last time we went to the party?” he asked.

“Yes,” I growled. I’d only been with the company for three years now but my first years here I’d went and hated every moment of it. “All the Christmas parties I’ve been to were formal, no one told me Rooster Teeth’s was casual.”

“You showed up in that green, strapless number.” I could tell he was pressed against the door now by the way his voice sounded. “You looked gorgeous.”

“I stuck out like a sore thumb.”

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” he tried focusing on the positives.

“No one could, everyone was watching me all night and Meg wouldn’t leave.”

“She was trying to play matchmaker that night, remember? She dragged you over to talk to me.”

“She still believes that night is the reason we got together, she takes all the credit.” my voice softened as I remembered that night. 

“Everyone thought you looked good, it was just odd when everyone else was wearing jeans and an ugly sweater.” 

“You gave me your sweater to hide my shame.”

“Smartest decision I ever made, got a girlfriend out of it.”

“You're going to lose a girlfriend if you make me go to this party.”

“Stop being ridiculous, get out here and put on this horrible sweater Meg got you.” He instructed.

“My hair isn’t cooperating and my makeup looks like shit.”

“So just put your hair up? And I’m sure your makeup is fine.”

“You have to say that but that doesn’t make it true.”

“Come out of the bathroom,” I could hear him beginning to get frustrated. “Or I will go without you.”

I ripped the door open the moment his threat registered. If he showed up without me the questions would never stop, our friends and coworkers would shower us with advice to fix the nonexistent brokenness of our relationship. He studied me carefully before gently grabbing one of my curls from my shoulder.

“This is what has you so worked up?” he laughed and pushed into the bathroom. He grabbed a single bobby pin from the counter, pinned one group of curls back and completely solved my disaster. “You look fine, now put this sweater on, unless you want to go like that,” he motioned to my bra. “Which is perfectly fine with me.”

I huffed before kissing his cheek and putting the reindeer sweater on. He’d coaxed me to the party full of our friends all wearing equally hideous sweaters. Ryan and I spilt to deliver our Secret Santa gifts. I found Gavin with Meg and the Jones’ near the refreshments.

“Merry Christmas,” I smiled to all of them and handed my gift to Gavin. “If you hate it, blame Meg. She helped me pick it.”

“Fuck you! I had no part in your terrible decisions.” Meg pointed an accusatory finger at me. 

“Some pretty wicked socks.” Gavin gave me a kind smile.

“Where’s your insane half?” Lindsay asked.

“Giving his gift to Gus I think.”

“I’m surprised you came, I do recall you hating this particular event,” Michael smirked at me.

“And here I was thinking everyone had forgotten my greatest mistake.” I sighed.

“You looked hot!” Meg encouraged and nudge Gavin.

“Pretty classy,” Gavin said slowly as if he thought Meg would be upset.

“I think we can all agree there but doesn’t change the fact you broke tradition.” Michael’s smirk only grew wider. 

“I didn’t know.”

“Let it go, Michael.” Ryan appeared next to me, always coming to my defense. 

“We were just discussing how hot your girlfriend looked in that skin-tight cocktail dress last year.” Michael poked. It was then I realized that Michael was a little tipsy and looking to provoke anyone he could. 

“How long have you guys been here?” I asked Lindsay.

“Long enough for Michael and Gavin to see who could down a beer the fastest.” she laughed. 

From there Michael and Gavin began bickering, Ryan and Meg starting exchanging stories of how their weeks had been and Lindsay and I discussed how she was doing. I couldn’t wait to have kids, so I had been living that dream out through Lindsay. She appreciated the help but she didn’t know it was for completely selfish reasons. Ryan wanted kids to but we’d only been together for nine months, it was too soon to move forward. Hovering over Lindsay so much I learned to see the signs and know when she needed a nap. So, when she started showing signed of exhaustion I knew it was time for the Jones to go home.

“Did you drive here?” I asked her. 

“Yeah.”

“You feel okay to drive or do you want me to give you a ride home?” I asked. She thought about it for a moment, I thought she’d say no but then Michael came stumbling over to us and she agreed. 

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

“No problem, let me just go tell Ryan and I’ll meet you outside.”

Lindsay led Michael towards the exit and I found Ryan talking in a large circle of people. He smiled at me and politely excused himself from the group. I meet him halfway and spoke I his ear so he could hear what I said.

“I need your keys, I need to take Lindsay and Michael home.”

“Everything okay?” the concern in his voice made me smile, I stood on my toes and kissed his stubble.

“Yep, Lindsay’s just too tired to drive and Michael is … Michael.”

“Be safe,” he placed the keys in my hands. 

“I think I’m going to head home soon too, I’m getting tired.”

“Take them home, swing back and pick me up and we can head out.” he kissed my forehead and we went our separate ways. 

I helped Lindsay get Michael into the back seat of the car and she slid in on the other side. I started the engine and rolled down the windows, hoping the cool air would keep Michael from vomiting in Ryan’s car. I liked driving at night, it relaxed me to drive when there weren’t so many other out. When I heard Michael gag I looked in my rearview mirror, I slowed to a stop on the curb. We were literally around the corner from their home but I didn’t want to chance it.

“You good?” I asked when he didn’t immediately chuck.

“Yep.”

“We got a couple minutes,” Lindsay reassured.

I pulled into their driveway and Michael spilled out of the car onto the grass and retched. I was quick to come around and help steady him so he didn’t fall into the upchuck. Lindsay unlocked the door and opened their bedroom door before coming back with a wet rag. Together we cleaned Michael up and helped him to bed. 

“Do you need anything else before I head back?”

“No, I’m good. Thank you for the ride.”

“No problem see you at work Monday.” I waved goodbye and headed back. 


End file.
